ROTBTD: The world of Mutants
by claire.amarillo2
Summary: We go by many names, take many forms, We are mutants and we roam the world. Help me with the character's abilities. Review
1. Chapter 1: Creatures living their life

**CHAPTER 1: Creatures Living Their Life**

Those who have knowledge of who we are just by one glance generally don't come near us. They fear our abilities, of what we are capable of doing. They misunderstood us as being dangerous when they don't even know anything. They think of us like we are witches who will curse anyone who will come near us just by an inch.

They think of us differently because we are different. Once the same, but was then changed. Life played a part on us, not fairly for _it was _never fair. And whatever it did to us didn't result well. It changed our whole being, our _whole_ existence.

We are creatures that lost our path in life; we are experiments, creations, not by god but _by_ humans themselves.

People will never _understand_ us,

They will never _encourage _our presence,

They will never accept _us_ for _who_ we are.

It's funny when we _try _to live normal when we _aren't _normal.

* * *

><p><em>We go by many names,'<em>

* * *

><p>We are like legends, but not like the legends that bring happiness to children when heard, the kind of legend that will scare them away and cause them to curl under their covers.<p>

Just like characters in a story, we are given titles based on rumors that spread around like a virus.

They give as a name.

Those names are what we are known _for, _names that we carry around. We _have_ an identity. We are known by many but never encouraged. Just by hearing one syllable of our name,

_Fear_ takes over their face.

We are known to be monsters, and that is who we will always be to them… and to us.

* * *

><p><em>'We take many forms,'<em>

* * *

><p>Humans.<p>

They are foolish.

Selfish.

All they think is the safety of their self. Whenever they do something wrong, they blame in onto the other, and then blame the other, and when there is no one to blame… they blame it on _us_.

They think of things foolishly, they think of us as danger just because we are different when they _don't _even know any_thing._ And how would they know anything when they _don't _even _try _to understand nor _listen_ to us.

And so…..

We built walls around ourselves, ice walls around our heart, a mask, a barrier, a _disguise_, protecting us away from the world.

Becoming the monster, they thought we are.

* * *

><p><em>ISOLATION<em>

* * *

><p><em>We<em> tried to _reach _out, searched for someone to actually _listen _to us, we _hoped _for someone to realize we are not what they think we are. We _wished _for someone to reach out and embrace us with warmth. We _dreamed _of a family.

People ignored us like we don't exist.

We stroll the streets, _forgotten._

We blend in and join the crown, _unknown._

We played our roles in life, _alone._

* * *

><p>11:55 PM Burgess, Pennsylvania<p>

The moon shone its beam on one figure standing on a rooftop.

White silvery hair sparkled in the light as the wind blew on it making each strand sway in different directions, his electric blue eyes searched for its target in complete focus as one pale hand hanged limply on his right side while the other was tucked inside the front pocket of his blue sweater.

And when his eyes caught something of worth, his pale lips turned into a wide grin revealing straight white teeth.

11:56 PM

And so he continued on the mission he was about to do.

"Jack Frost is about to _nip someone's nose." _The man said with a deep yet charming voice. And what he just said means something different… to him.

'Adrenaline.'

He took a step back with the word in his head flowing into his artery, to his veins, and then to his capillaries reaching every part of his body.

11:57 PM

'Confidence.'

He let out a large exhale and pushed his bare feet against the rooftop sprinting to jump at the other rooftop with controlled speed and as he did this; the wind followed him like a pet dog following its master wherever it goes. And in their wake they released a large energy of cold spreading around the area.

He was experienced in this kind of thing, in fact he had done it many times before, _this_ was his job. The only thing that he could do best to survive starvation and live more days of his life. This might be called a crime, but to him, _this _was the only thing that saved his life.

And when he was nearing he edge,

He thrust his feet on the comforting cold stone floor of the rooftop and made a strong jump reaching 66% of the total distance. To anyone who was watching the scene below would have thought that he was falling for not reaching the needed distance which was 2 and ½ meter for a second there, but the man suddenly flexed his fingers and brought his arms over his head, and then suddenly-

Jack seemed to be flying, and while still in mid air, he did a 90 degree back flip catching the timing and in just one blink. Jack's feet were already placed on the rooftop.

Running…..

11:58 PM

Jack Frost took in his surroundings, once again searching for his prey. And there it was, spotted, walking down the street in the middle of the night, alone. A person walking down the streets drunk, all by herself, has a perfect opportunity to be _grabbed_.

Running….

The man grinned even more as this was his chance.

Continuing on his way down the ground by gracefully jumping from rooftop to rooftop going ahead of his target and jumped on a tree branch strong enough to hold him.

And so he waited for his kill, watching like an eagle waiting for its prey to take the trap.

11:59 PM

Humans really were fools. They go to parties late at night and dance all their problems away and then, get drunk. Jack had never really tasted the liquid that they call alcohol but he heard it could drive one's problems away. He _has _many problems, but he actually never bothered to drink the liquid. It wasn't because he can't; it was because he can't _get_ any of the liquid.

11:59:55 PM

_'Who would give a mutant with white hair alcohol?'_

He is a mutant. And people don't go easy on mutants. And mutants won't go easy on people.

11:59:56 PM

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard steps nearing his way. His target was moving closer into the trap. Just have to wait for the right chance to jump in.

11:59:57 PM

She took another step forward, her blond hair hanging against her back while her bangs were pushed over their right eye.

She felt the cold wind slap her body causing it to shiver under her thick brown coat.

11:59:58 PM

His eyes kept on watching her every movement.

He kept on gazing at her from his view.

As the seconds continues to tick by, so was she nearing him step by step.

11:59:59 PM

Her green forest eyes scanned the area nervously.

She can't help but feel as if someone was watching her.

She can't help but feel that she should turn around and go away somewhere safe.

But she should have been imagining things because of what she just drank tonight.

And exactly at 12:00 PM

He jumped down the tree right in front of her in a quick motion and raised both his hands flexing his fingers as he did so.

The wind followed his movement like a mirror, reacting and obeying to every pull of his fingers.

And she was still as death as if she was being in a process of being frozen in her place.

He sprinted her way with murderous eyes and she just closed her eyes in fear of what was about to happen….

Her scream echoed in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>The wind suddenly vanished and so was the cold that it brought.<p>

The blond opened her eyes.

Her body was cold with what happened earlier. And she was headshot with fear. Seeing the man who must be a mutant no more, she scanned her body for injuries and was relief that nothing was wrong-

Except that her bag with all her money and allowance was gone. She has been rubbed…

By a mutant.

Sophie Bennett is so dead when she gets home.

* * *

><p>12:23 PM Burgess Forest<p>

In a worn out and abandoned motel was where a small group of mutants usually come home from their entire daily schedule.

"Ruffnut! Did you drink all the milk in the fridge?" A man's voice called out from the worn out kitchen of the worn out motel.

"Nope, and we don't have milk you idiot!" Another voice called out from the worn out living room.

"What, we don't!?"

"We have so little stock of food you idiotic brother." Ruffnut shouted from the living room reading a novel about Romeo and Juliet.

Her twin brother, Tuffnut suddenly came out of from the kitchen with an _almost _rotten apple in one hand and slumped on the couch next to her taking a bite of his apple.

"You're eating rotten food." Ruffnut looked at her twin. It was more of a statement than a question.

"What? It's all we have left." Tuffnut replied at his sister words muffled by the food in his mouth earning a '_that's gross' _face from her. "Plus, it not rotten, _yet."_

And then turned away from each other continued on their previous activities. Eating and reading when Ruffnut picked up a familiar smell coming from outside and her face lit up. "Jack is coming."

"What? Isn't it too early?"

"Its midnight."

"Oh. Hope his got something worth of eating."

Knock, knock. Knock. Tap tap.

"Yo guys! I'm home, and I brought something worth of celebrating."

And Tuffnut's face lit up at the news too and ran to the door turning the door knob excitedly and opened the door facing Jack in the face.

"Didyoubring FOOD?"

Jack was shocked at the sudden greeting but looked at Tuffnut in pity and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Uh no." Tuffnut's face frowned. "But I brought something worth of earning money for food."

Tuffnut's face turned into a happy face again. "Well, we should sell it and I can fill my stomach with meat."

Jack just smiled at his plan and walked in the room smelling the worn and burnt wood of their home. It wasn't enough but it was worth it.

Ruffnut then emerged with a grin. "And I want chicken."

Jack just sighed, it was tired night and a good night rest would do. Stealing wasn't an easy job. "Yeah, and I did most of the work."

He handed the bag he stole and the jewelries made of gold to the twins letting them do the rest of the work.

"Cool, were going to be rich." Ruffnut exclaimed looking at the tiny collection of jewelries in her hand and she proceeded into another room with her twin.

Seeing them gone, Jack threw himself onto the worn and torn couch near the window watching the moon shine in the black night sky. The wind and the moon was the only true companion he had tonight.

He smiled and allowed himself to be dragged by sleep.

_'such a person who works so hard with no reward."_

**_'We go by many names, take by many forms. We _****are****_ MUTANTS._****  
><strong>


	2. not a chapter

**AN: I'm changing the whole story plot, summarry and everything but can anyone please help me with this following characters ability as a mutant.**

**Merida:**

**Rapunzel:**

**Hiccup:**

**North:**

**Bunny:**

**Tooth:**


	3. Chapter 2: Voices guiding me home

**For The Guest who commented on December 13: Your French? That's COOL! Oh and I can think about it. Things are kind of hard with the three of them.**

**Here is the second chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: FUCKED UP LIVES<strong>

**SCOTLAND, 2011 PAST**

Everything was peaceful in this grassland where a family laughs. Smiles on their face as they played hide and seek. It was a nice day with the blue skies over them. Everything was perfect, everything was fine and everyone was happy, because this day was special.

A woman with long brown hair tied loosely on her back searched for something… _or_ rather someone. Her eyes which held wisdom in them moved left and right looking for any of her daughter's familiar bushy hair. This woman is Eleanor Dunbroch, proud wife of Fergus Dunbroch.

She grinned when she heard giggling from behind the table a feet away to her right. Her eyes sparkled with mischief knowing what or _who _it was.

"_I _wonder where _my _cute birthday girl could _be _hiding." She said, Scottish accent heavy, pretending to not know anything making sure the person behind the table heard it clearly.

From the other side of the table a bushy haired 5 year old giggled hearing what her mother just said. She placed her hand over her mouth to avoid herself from laughing. Merida Dunbroch is the daughter of Fergus and Eleanor Dunbroch and she _is_ proud to be their daughter.

And Eleanor made a step, her foot barely suppressed a sound. With a grin she took another step saying:

"Come out, come out wherever you are! The tickle monster is coming for you." A giggle was heard at her words all the more convincing her to do what she was doing.

And with confident steps she peered over the other side, the little girl not even aware of her presence nearing her way.

Eleanor's hands found its way to her daughter's waist hoisting her up into the air. The girl yelped not expecting for the sudden entrance.

"There ya are you little cub. Now, the tickle monster is going to gobble you up." Eleanor placed Merida's back on the grassy ground, the girl shouting protests at her grinning mother.

"MOM! No, stop." She tried pushing her with her little hands in vain as her mother's fingers traced the ticklish parts of her body.

From underarm to stomach and to her neck.

Merida laughed, tears in her eyes as she gasped for air. Eleanor had finally left her privacy satisfied with her work.

Eleanor stood up and lend out a white hand to her daughter lying on the ground. "Now come on. Today is your big day; have the get yeh ready, let's go home."

Eleanor held her daughter's hand in hers as they proceeded to walk down the grassy hill towards their home. They followed a rocky yet safe road and surely at the end of that road stood a mansion made of stone. With horses tied at the fence. And at the entrance of the gate was a chubby woman in her mid twenties. Maudy the Dunbroch maid was cleaning the horses' stables when she saw them.

Upon seeing the maid, Merida releases from her mother's grip and ran to the maid

"Good morning mistress." The servant greeted with respect.

"Maudy, today is my birthday and _I_ want plenty of buns!" Merida exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Would you like it to be sugary?"

"Of course, I want lots of sugar!"

The maid patted the child's bushy hair smiling down at her. "Sugary buns it will be then."

Merida jumped in joy. She would be splashing buns on her face tonight! Eleanor just chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Come on Merida, let's get you inside."

"Yes, Mum."

The two entered the gates and you could see the beautifully decorated lawn full of flying butterflies. Flowers of all kinds blooming in the green grass. _This _is the Dunbroch's home.

It was a large stone mansion conjured with a living room with a cozy fireplace. A dining room with a long table and chairs, a kitchen of all kinds of ingredients that you could always smell the buns. There were separate room for Merida and her parents up the second floor. The Dunbroch were a loyalty to the land of Scotland.

A large bulky man with red curly hair was seen talking to a servant when they entered the living room. Seeing her father, Merida once again bolted from her mother and clung to the man's leg, startling him.

"Daddy!"

"OH! Merida! There ya are lassie. Where have yeh been?" Fergus hoisted her daughter up with one large arm.

"Me and mum played hide and seek over the hill! Mum found me many times of course." Merida replied with a happy childish voice and added a pout at the last sentence.

Fergus laughed heartily at his daughter. Eleanor watched them with joy as she walked their way. "Well, I could hear you giggling all the way Merida. It was easy to find yeh."

Eleanor stood beside her husband as he placed Merida's feet on the ground.

"Well, better be good at hiding if you don't want mum to find yeh, eh?" Merida nodded to her father's advice with a smile.

Fergus turned to his wife and slung one arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the check.

This family was peaceful and happy, and that was what Merida wanted.

"OH! I almost forgot. Merida, I have something for you." Fergus turned around and ran into another door only to come back immediately with something hidden behind his back.

Merida looked at her father with excitement. A birthday gift and she can't wait to know what it is.

Fergus stood beside his wife looking down at his daughter who was jumping up and down.

"What is it? What es et?!"

"Calm down lass. Now I know today is your big day and I made something for you. This way you could join me and go hunting." Fergus whispered the word hunting earning a glare from Eleanor.

Hearing her father's words, Merida had a hunch on what it was. Excited to know: She closed her eyes.

"On the count of three."

"One"

"Two"

Merida could feel something a heavy placed on her palms. She could tell it was wood and that it was slightly curved.

"Three." She opened her eyes only to look down with a gasp. It was plain yet strong dark wood with no markings. Polished, and cleanly carved. It was the only thing that she always longed to touch. She ran her fingers on the wood, not even feeling any bump or marks of mistake on it.

Her heart fluttered seeing the bow.

Eleanor was shock. She looked at her husband with narrowed eyes demanding a reason. Fergus just shrugged and quietly whispered to her. "Just let her be."

Merida looked at the bow in awe. It was the right size for her. Slightly big but It would still do fine. She looked at her parents, a question ready to burst.

"CAN ITRYIT?!"

"…."

Fergus and Eleanor looked at their daughter slightly stunned. They never thought she would love it this much. Eleanor opened her mouth to say something but her husband stopped her.

"Of course lass."

Merida jumped in happiness and rushed out to go to the hill.

Eleanor's blood just boiled in anger at how could her husband hand their daughter something dangerous. "Fergus!"

"Eleanor, let her do what she wants. Let's not destroy her childhood by disagreeing with what she is happy to do." And he followed his daughter outside to teach her how to hold the bow.

* * *

><p>Eleanor watched her daughter notch an arrow into the bowstring while her husband stood beside her guiding Merida on what to do.<p>

"Now, aim. Hold tight and….."

"-let go."

Merida released the 15nth arrow. It flew past the target and into the forest in front of them.

"I always miss!"

"It's alright dear, just a lil practice will do it. Now, go fetch that arrow." Eleanor patted her daughter in the shoulder.

Fergus and Eleanor watched their daughter go. Sprinting into the forest her little form beginning to get smaller and smaller until it reached the line between the Trees.

* * *

><p>Merida was brave. And not like other girls, she would not be afraid to go into a forest, <em>alone. <em>

She searched for the arrow in the line of trees surrounding her and found out that it landed stuck on one of the trees. Thankful that it wasn't too far out of her reach, she pulled it out with all her strength.

The arrow was finally pulled out, and Merida held it tightly in her hand.

She turned around only to see that it was filled with trees. And suddenly she doesn't know the way. The _way _to home. She was lost and alone. _Merida _was lost and alone. She started to become afraid. Turning around, scanning her surroundings she tried to remember.

_'Which way did I come from?'_

_'Which way was north?'_

_'Which way is mom and dad?'_

_"Which way was everyone?'_

_'Which way is _home_?'_

The question was always which _way _and more and more questions followed after that. She still turned around, confused on where to step, where to start and which way to go.

_'What am I going to do?'_

_"Fear."_

Merida turned around.

A voice.

"_Hush. Sss-sssh. Fear will no-ot do any-ing."_

And there it was again.

"_-o not fe-ear. Its alllll-r-right." _And there it goes again. Like a man heavily exhaling air.

"Who is there?"

_"Over he-ere. Right her-e."_

_Shhh-hauhhhhhhh _. It sounded like hushing and humming, like cloth scraping on the grass.

"W-which way?"

_"Over here. Its alrightt."_

_Hahh_

Merida turned around to the direction of the voice. She had no choice. She doesn't know the way home, then she should take the way the voice would guide her and did what she could do.

She ran.

_"Over here.-eeere. Right –he-ere. –ere."_ Hah –shhhh

She ran faster and faster. She cant lost the voice. She cant lost the only thing she had right now. She ran even more faster as if she would stop then so would the voices. She forced her tiny feet to take big and fast steps. She turned to where the voices would be coming from and she ran even more faster than she could when they seem to be getting smaller. She did this because _she _ was afraid.

She turned left. Slowly, she recognized the trees and the grass. Realizing where she was going, she continued, the voices the only thing guiding her and the only thing she had and the only thing that _knows_ the way.

_"Come o-on. –ome-ere. He-eeer"_

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_haaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh_

Merida saw light ahead. And hope suddenly filled her up. She ran faster, the light getting bigger and bigger as she neared its way. And

She burst out of the clearing, once again seeing her father and mother. Her home.

She smiled. Relief washed over her whole being, she was finally back when she thought she wouldn't.  
>She took a step, only to realize the voices vanished, no matter how it seemed creepy. Those voices helped her and she couldn't help but think what happened to them.<p>

She turned around, looking at the forest behind her. She didn't even get to say thank you. Whatever or whoever they were, she was thankful for guiding her back.

Merida ran back to her family.

_Her_ happy family.

_Her _strong family.

And then she suddenly thought:

'_No one can destroy my family….'_

But _that…_

Was a long time ago,

Before _everything_ changed and_ shattered._

That day, the mutant cell planted inside her activated.

And everything… was _never _the same since then.


End file.
